Looking Through Glasses of Grey
by yoshi3000
Summary: Sequel to "Rise Above and Beyond"; Kenji's left town with Meg, Brian, Stewie, and Lana. These are their first days as anti-heroes. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. (Kenji Arc 2) Rated M for violence, sexual situations, innuendos, language and some sensitive take thats. Meg/OC (Sequel out: Within the Twilight)
1. Recap's Aren't Chapters, Damn it!

**Looking Through Glasses of Gray**

 **Kenji Arc 2 (Sequel to "Rise Above and Beyond")**

* * *

 **1 – Recaps Aren't Chapters, Damn it!**

* * *

 **(A/N: This story will be different than usual. A thing I'll be trying with the Kenji Arc is that Kenji will do the recap and ending message, so it'll be the only bits of Kenji's P.O.V.** **)**

 **Kenji P.O.V (Italics and Underlined)**

* * *

 _A few days ago, I was a teen fresh out of high school. Now, I'm a reality warper with a desire to do one heroic deed, help Meg Griffin. I purged the negative energy out of Meg only to make her look like a piece of artwork I did of her. She looked fine the way she was, but seeing her in my redesign look wasn't too bad. That's when my purely heroic actions end. After putting bullets in stupid sexy bimbo, fat sack of crap, and fat junior, I left town with Brian and Stewie (who convinced me not to kill them and let them come), Meg (who's practically my girlfriend to which I don't mind), and Lana Lockhart (who I paid to join us). While the cops are possibly after us, we head to New York to recuperate. If only things were ever that easy…._

* * *

 ** _In Quahog, the deaths of the Griffin family brought little changes. Nobody seems to care and in fact, Quagmire had a party. The police came and investigated, but found little. Nobody cared for Meg until Quagmire had to point her out. So what do the police of Quahog do? Assume Meg killed them of course! So Meg Griffin had a warrant for her for questioning, but hey put her old picture up. The picture was considered so hideous that people would tear up the wanted posters, practically defeating the purpose. However, the Griffin's family brought on more effects on the chaotic cesspit. With the family gone, it seems that the police forces were put under the microscope about the crimes committed by the family. The next day would come with the arrest of Joe Swason for letting Peter get away with several crimes by the FBI. Quagmire and Cleveland were smart enough to move out of there as out as they did. It seems karma was descending on all of them. Adam West were along the many arrested and many were moving out to avoid being arrested. Light would fall upon the darkness of Quahog. However, aside from our "heroes", others would escape._**


	2. Amoral Actions among Amish

(A/N: Warning: a little lime and a bit of meta humor)

 **Looking Through Glasses of Gray**

* * *

 **2 - Amoral Actions among Amish**

* * *

For our "heroes" getting to New York was easy, but getting to New York City was going to be difficult. Brian's car had broken down, and while Stewie and Kenji got everyone's belonging in capsules, they were stuck walking because the BlackTab needed to charge. Kenji had changed into a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wore one. Meg wore one of Lois's shirts opened with another tank top underneath along a pair of cargo shorts and plain white sneakers. Lana opts for a tracksuit, while Brian and Stewie were still in the limited wardrobe effect.

"Ugh, it's hot as balls out here. You, Kenji! Can't you fly or something?" Stewie asked wiping sweat off his face.

"I could, but I'd have to carry all of you on my sweaty body. I doubt any of you want to slip and fall off." Kenji remarked coldly.

The five-man band stopped at a sign which pointed that to the left there was an Amish community.

"Simpleton Springs." Kenji said reading the sign.

Stewie and Brian couldn't help but snicker at it, and Kenji pointed that they could hide out there. So they trudged into the springs finding a rather quaint Amish settlement. As they strolled into town, they were greeted by an Amish man.

"Welcome outsiders to our humble settlement. I'm Travis, and I see you five are a pack of backpackers." He remarked against his suspenders.

"Yes, we are. We've traveled a long way and we were hoping to get to New York City. But the heat's made it bad for walking." Kenji remarked feigning exhaustion.

"Well we do have an inn where you can rest up." Travis said pointing to an inn that was actually a modern building to their surprise.

"Wait, I thought Amish eschew technology." Brian stated confused.

"Look, there are just some aspects of technology that we really need." Travis admitted. "Namely in terms of medicine and posting."

"There's a Starbucks." Lana pointed out as Amish were having coffee.

Travis just sighed admitted that they needed the money and walked away from us with his face full of shame.

"These poor people, money makes us all do things we wouldn't." Kenji muttered to himself as they entered the inn.

After the group checked in, Kenji put his tablet to charge before taking to a chair.

"I bet you're all wondering why Lana's coming with us." Kenji asked them.

"Does it really matter?" Brian said gazing at her eyes.

"It does. Because I almost wanted to take Jillian instead. But, Lana is more use to us as a whole." Kenji pointed out. "I prefer to have brains on my team. She'll take what I have to say better."

"Which is?" Lana asked.

"Once I tell you, you all will ascend from being 3rd level to 5th level reality warpers. There's no turning back. You would like all what I will reveal. You'd want to puke, strangle, and probably hurt yourself after it's other." Kenji warned holding Meg's hand. "But I have to tell you because you'll find out sooner than later."

Kenji preceded to basically break their reality in two by dropping the bomb that they were a TV show, but Brian and Stewie were already aware of this somewhat. Meg and Lana didn't take so well.

"So you're saying someone designed to look butt-ugly and someone wrote me to suffer!" Meg screamed holding her head and heavily breathing.

"Oh my god, I just realize something. If our world is a show, doesn't that mean there's art of us!" Lara said shaking.

"Yeah so?" Stewie said shrugging his shoulder.

"Rule34…..rule34….." Lara murmured to herself before grabbing Kenji by the shoulder. "I need to know how much of it is of me, please.

Kenji didn't want to go there, but Lana kept pegging him about it. Kenji groaned and pulled up the website. It's tagline, "If it exists, there IS porn of it" made the four squirm a little.

"Kenji, have you looked up there before?" Meg asked him to which Kenji responds with, "I was innocent at one point, this tore apart my innocence and spat on it."

"Well type it in!" Stewie demanded.

Kenji typed in Lana's name and got twenty-six results much to their surprise. Brian was drooling and Lana was oddly relived.

"Only 26? I thought there would be more…" She said confused before nearly losing her lunch on the image of Chris dreaming of her.

"Yeah….a real shame." Brian said still drooling.

"Well look me up next." Meg asked.

"Ha! You probably have less than her." Stewie mocked.

"She has 974." Kenji said as he pulled up the Meg archive. "And Lois has 2718."

Stewie went to the bathroom to puke his guts out in disgust and Meg was actually quite happy she was being "appreciated". Brian wanted to see the Lois archive, but Kenji refused. Kenji didn't enjoy this much…this was a site you had to visit alone. Kenji closed it and nearly punched Brian for asking about Jillian.

"The reason I don't indulge in this shit is because all this exist in a special universe cluster. The 34th universe where all perversion lies." Kenji stated sitting on the bed putting away his laptop. "It doubles as a hell for straw feminists."

Brian asked if they could visit and Kenji responded with, "You mean the core of that place? No way. That place is toxic. No one is allowed in there. The outer areas are a maybe, but even then, I would never go there unless it was business. If I want sex, I'll work for it. I encourage you to do the same."

Everyone was taken aback and Kenji let out a sigh. He did point out that they were aware of the multiverse, but then Stewie reminded him that him and Brian were already aware thanks to one of their adventures. Kenji would have punched him, but Meg did that for him.

"You said you were an alien and the last thing we need is Brian punched through the walls." Meg stated before holding Kenji's hand. "C'mon, let's take the walk through town."

Kenji nodded and the two left the inn to explore town. Brian was helped up by Stewie, and Brian was mad Stewie told them that. However, Stewie pointed out that Kenji has a point.

"If we were going to do things the easy way, we wouldn't have joined them in the first place." Stewie said earnestly, "Remember?"

Stewie soon took off for the town, leaving him and Ms. Lockhart alone. Now Lana was actually kinda upset that she pulled up few results on her. Brian, on the other hand, was wondering something else. He was wondering of what was happening to Quahog now that the lighting rod up and left.

The night sky shone bright with the moon and the stars, and most of the Amish were off to bed despite it only being seven o'clock at night. Even the Starbucks was closed even though it had lights to go on a bit longer. To the streets were mostly empty to their surprise.

"Well, it would explain why they get up at the asscrack of dawn." Kenji noted getting a chuckle out of Meg.

The two would wander about before actually finding some spring hidden within the woods near the settlement.

"Jeez, if these Amish made a hot spring business, they wouldn't need to be Amish." Kenji remarked.

However, he didn't realize that Meg was already in one and without her clothes until Meg snapped him out of his thoughts. He'd be soon thinking of more important things such as getting his clothes off to join her.

"Ohh..…. someone's loaded." Meg purred eyeing his form. "And really happy to see me."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kenji remarked a rough smirk.

A light kiss sparking rougher and rougher ones between the pair, but despite Kenji being able to sense energy, they had an audience. An Amishwoman with a mild case of insomnia was walking under she felt sleepy when she saw them. She hid behind a tree, but kept watching the lovers.

* * *

 ** _During this night, a lone car was driving to places unknown. Inside was a familiar resident of Quahog, or at least, a former resident of Quahog. Tricia Takanawa was getting the hell of dodge as she discovered something of the government's intentions. They were not merely arresting the residents of Quahog; they were actually offing them all off. The government saw the crimes committed by this town alone was a huge issue and didn't want them to spread to other cities. During the mass arrests, she has busted into public records and stole her own records. Not even bothering to deal with her boyfriend, Tyrone, she got her possessions and slipped out of town before they closed off the town. She wasn't sure how many got out of Quahog, but she didn't care. She was free and she had no intention of being pegged for the sins of the guilty. She had no idea where to go, however._**

 ** _"I should have planned ahead. It was only going to be a matter of time before all that corruption was exposed. I'm surprised Adam West got away with it for so long." Tricia bemoaned to herself._**

 ** _She had a map of possible spots, but none sounded appealing. Then her phone chirped meaning a new Tweet was up. She pulled over to check to find something that broke her heart. A blonde girl with freckles was tied up to a pole naked with everyone pointing and laughing at her. There was another picture of a young black male fighting off some people to free her however._**

 ** _"I can't believe someone posted this. The poor child." Tricia said to herself. "She reminds me of that Meg girl."_**

 ** _Then she looked at the tweet which said, "Moo Moo Girl put in her place. XD #mollymoocow"_**

 ** _Tricia couldn't help but be disgusted by this, but she did take note of the location: Farmer's Fields. She hadn't heard of the place, and after doing some research had made up her mind. She's settle there, but something pegged her mind._**

 ** _"Wait a minute? Charlotte Cross. I don't even know she is." Tricia said to herself before unfollowing her. "I should really pay attention to what I follow on Twitter."_**

 ** _She took off for Farmer's Fields hoping for a fresh start unaware what she witnessed was a minor dimensional distortion and she was heading for the epicenter._**


	3. The Morning After Amish

**Looking Through Glasses of Gray**

* * *

 **3 - The Morning After Amish**

* * *

 ** _(A/N: I have to stay, it's fun to write this tale. I do like Kenji as a twisted hero. To clarify with you readers: Ryker and Ryder are really more on the white line, Kenji's on the dark grey path, and Jōshō's on the black line)_**

* * *

The next morning, Brian woke up in a hangover wondering what happened last night. Of the things he took with them was a big bottle of whiskey. He remembered that Stewie, Meg, and Kenji left last night, and he turned over in his bed to see Lana sleeping next to him. She was still mostly dressed in the tracksuit and sports bra. Her track jacket was ontop Kenji's BlackTab. He was wondering what happened last night and he stumbled over to Lana's jacket. Kenji's BlackTab had finished charging and grew spider-like metallic legs to seek it's master. It did see Brian and Lana and auto-spawned something to fix the hangover. Brian took one in his hand, ingested it, and felt like he never had a drink at all. Memories of last night came back to his surprise, he was consoling Lana and she was snuggling him. Before he could remember what she was consoling him for, Stewie came in a hurry packing his things.

"Brian, we need to get out of here." Stewie said panicked. "Where the hell are Kenji and Meg?"

When Brian asked why, Stewie gave him a worried look.

"It seems when Meg, things went to hell in Quahog. The crap's been exposed, and let's just say it isn't being handled well." Stewie said. "The US Government called for Quahog's destruction and the extermination of the citizens."

Brian was terrified of the notion of being hunted down, and that's when Kenji and Meg entered hurriedly getting to packing.

"Guys, we need to get out of here because in twenty minutes those Amish people are going to want us dead!" Meg and Kenji said packing their things.

Lana groaned at she got up and Stewie asked what did they do.

"Well last night, I was a virgin. _So was the mayor's daughter." Kenji said._

 _"_ _And she also might be into both guys and girls." Meg remarked sparking shock from Brian, "Kenji was amazing though. I'm still a bit sore."_

 _"_ _Thanks Megan." Kenji said blushing as he picked up his BlackTab. "Good, it's charged."_

 _"_ _We have a bigger problem, the government's hunting down anyone from Quahog." Stewie said startling Lana who fell out of bed._

 _"_ _That's not an issue." Kenji said. "We'll be off-planet quite soon."_

 _Kenji readied his tablet to insta-bathe and insta-clothe them which it did with a camera flash affecting the whole team. Kenji was expecting normal clothes, but instead go something else entirely. They were all dressed up as the Straw Hats to everyone's confusion. Kenji was wearing Luffy's post-timeskip clothes only lacking the hat, and wearing a white tanktop underneath the vest. Brian and Stewie were wearing Zoro and Sanji's trademark clothes due to Brian's annoyance and Stewie's amusement. Lana was strangely enough as Valerie with a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, white high-heeled shoes, and a blue jacket with white stripes._

 _"_ _Ms. Valentine…she's not a…oh wait, this is the Renewed crew." Kenji said to himself much to the confusion of the others._

 _To Kenji's inward joy, Meg was a mix of outfits pieces from Nami's wardrobe._ _She wore black high-heeled gladiator sandals, a brown cleavage-revealing blouse that exposed her smooth abdomen with cream-colored liners, and tight low-rider jeans that expose a bit of her hips and rear. Her hair was even stylized a little. She looked in the mirror and noticed Kenji in the reflection with a look of pure glee._

 _"_ _We look like cosplayers." Meg said with a blush. "But could I get a jacket? It's a little much and I need you focused Kenji."_

 _Brian handed her Lana's track jacket which wasn't stored in the tablet like the other clothes. Kenji explained that their old clothes were stored and being washed in cyberspace._

 _"_ _Whoever invented that tablet is probably a rich bastard." Stewie remarked._

 _"_ _Nah. My parents made them only to give these to us, our cousins, and few family friends." Kenji remarked as they got their bags in order._

There was a beating at the door, and Kenji sensed it was the Amish. Our anti-heroes had to escape and Kenji had a thought.

"Screw this." Kenji said using a ki blast to destroy the wall allowing the group to run. "We're outta here!"

The Amish were chasing them where Stewie asked why couldn't he blast them. Kenji actually had to think about it before remembering that's he's not even staying long on this planet. So he mowed them down with the same SMG used to off Lois and the Fat Man for he had no intentions of wasting ki. He did decided to blow up the place by throwing a medium-sized green energy sphere, going dead center in the town. Kenji threw a slightly larger energy sphere causing a gigantic explosion completely destroying the place and it's people.

"You think anyone will care?" Kenji asked.

"Nope." All of them said together.

* * *

 **(A/N: This one is quite short...reminds me of Worst Way to Go)**


	4. Jillian : Second Coming

**Looking Through Glasses of Gray**

* * *

 **4 - Jillian: Second Coming**

* * *

 **(A/N: Now I stated I originally was going to have Jillian back in the first installment, but opted for Lana. Well I decided to have her join, because Lana need a foil. But what to do with a brainless moron? Also the chapter title is a joke unlike the others.)**

* * *

With the Amish clipped, they were back on the road in a very fancy Hummer soaking in the air conditioning. In two hours, they finally arrived at the Big Apple, but opted to just deal with the distortion to hurry and leave the planet. However, they stopped when they came across a familiar face. As they were driving out of the city, Brian caught sight of her.

"Look it's Jillian!" Brian shouted.

She was being perused by two detectives due to FBI putting her in the most wanted list. Now Kenji would have left her alone and kept driving. However, Kenji knew that Jillian was an idiot and that she wouldn't last long. Secondly, Brian would bug him about it. So Kenji had to do something stereotypical due to his displeasure. Having Meg load the SMG, he tied a do rag around his mouth. Driving close, Ryker winded down the windows and fired at the cops yelling, "FUCK the police!" Killing the two, Brian got Jillian in the car and Kenji drove away ditching the disguise.

"Never again." Kenji said to himself.

"Thanks Brian, I'm glad you weren't arrested like the others." Jillian said relived to see a familiar face.

"How many escaped?" Meg asked with no emotion.

"I really don't know or I might have forgot." Jillian said trying to think.

 **Emphasis on trying.**

"Either way, what you guys up to?" Jillian asked curiously.

"We're traveling around solving mysteries." Lana said sarcastically piquing Jillian's interest.

"Like Scooby-Doo?!" Jillian said excitedly.

Lana was annoyed with the idiotic blonde and they were pegged with questions from her of if she could join them. Soon enough, Kenji pulled into a barn right on the border between New York and Pennsylvania and got out of the car. He preceded to barge into the barn where a husband and wife were having an argument. The couple was arguing about which candidate to elect for president and they didn't even notice Kenji as he shot them both.

"All four of them suck." Kenji said using his ki to completely destroy the bodies.

* * *

 **(A/N: In order to be fair and for this joke to work, I had to have him say all four of them suck. Kenji doesn't express my political views...so back to the escapism.)**

* * *

In a minute, all six of them were seated around the table eating pizza and Jillian thought the place was abandoned. So after eating, Jillian was seated at the end of the table.

"All right, we're debated on whether we should you join our team. Let me ask you, Ms. Willcox. Do you have any skill that valuable to us?" Kenji asked in between another slice of pizza.

"Uh…I'm a pretty face." Jillian said beaming as the others except Brian facepalmed.

"That's nice and all, but we already have two pretty faces on our team." Kenji said getting Meg to blush a little.

"Wait, I was offer more than them. See?" Jillian huffed by removing her tight-fitting top. "And they are all natural."

Kenji was confused, Stewie raised an eyebrow, Brian had a smile, Lana felt a little insulted, and Meg had mixed feelings.

"Uh….that's nice. But we do have…." Kenji said before looking over at Lana.

He was not sure if he wanted to continue and Jillian remarked she had more goods to show. Brian was about to say something, but Kenji stopped him. Kenji was inwardly debating with himself on whether he should stop this or keep going.

"Those are…actually rather firm and pert." Kenji said with a nervous sweat.

Meg gave him a reassuring look that she wasn't mad about this and to keep going. Kenji asked if she had experience being apart of a team.

"There's an I in team isn't there?" Jillian asked.

This sparked an inward scream of rage from Stewie and Kenji, and Kenji had enough.

"All right, let's put it to vote." Kenji remarked.

Stewie and Lana voted against Jillian, but Brian and Meg voted for her. Kenji broke the tie by sticking with his girlfriend much to Lana and Stewie's annoyance. Now the problem was deciding what for her to do. Jillian went up for a shower leaving them to debate.

"So guys, you voted her in? What are going to do with her? She's a moron!" Lana and Stewie said in unison.

"She could be our maid." Brian suggested.

Kenji thought about that, but said, "I don't I trust her cooking, cleaning, or doing laundry. She's a cliché at worst and an airhead at best. She acted like we were casting her for a dirty movie."

"Well Mr. Media Master, any ideas for what she could do with her limited skills?" Meg asked him.

"She's a Brainless Beauty who's practically useful for looks. What do we do? Make her our camp whore!" Kenji said flustered.

The four looked at Kenji and Meg responded with, "Well she'd be doing something."

Kenji and Lana were shocked Meg was okay with it, Brian smiled, and Stewie walked away saying for them to do whatever the hell they want.

"Look, we could call her our "Special Massage Therapist"." Brian said trying to make this decision sound good.

"Well that's a politically correct way of saying she's our personal **"team bike"**." Lana said rolling her eyes.

"Well Meg, if you're okay with it. I'm all in for making her team bike." Kenji said a bit relieved.

Kenji gave a look to Lana which said she valued Lana and Meg much more, which assured Lana. Lana was at least glad it wouldn't be her. So Jillian came down from the shower still wet and not wearing a towel. Even Brian wondered why wasn't she wearing a towel.

"Can you guys get me some clothes? I can't wear mine cause their dirty." Jillian said to them.

Kenji blankly spawned a towel and some clothes sending Jillian to get dressed telling her she'd be told her new job. Jillian soon came out in a tight fitting sports bra and yoga pants with sneakers on her feet.

"The sports bra is a bit too tight, hope you don't mind me not wearing a bra." Jillian remarked.

Kenji was fighting to jump her, and Meg only made it by revealing she's doing the same thing. Lana had felt bad for him as he squirmed. Brian was enjoying this a little too much.

"All right Jillian, you will be our " **special massage therapist** " responsible for keeping the team happy, relaxed, and calm." Kenji stated.

"What's a special massage therapist?" She asked annoying Kenji further.

"You're basically our team bike." Lana said flatly as Jillian got the memo.

Quickly, they were all back on the road and Kenji was inwardly thinking to blow up the planet when he was done. Nobody would have missed it and the council could screw itself. Lana was hating the idiotic blonde more and more. Lana was really wishing to dye her hair…maybe become a brunette. Meg was in the front seat with Kenji.

"So Meg, why did you agree to let Jillian in?" Kenji asked him.

"Well like I said before, I do like Jillian. Plus, I can't be around and able all the time to fill up your needs." Meg remarked causing Kenji to blush. "Yeah, I'm okay with a little swinging as long as I get most of the attention."

Kenji was silent for the rest of the drive; he couldn't believe what he heard. Funny enough, that if he wanted to swing, he would have preferred Lana.

* * *

 _So at the end of these days, I lost my virginity, popped the cherry of an Amishwoman, killed a shit of ton, acted like a stupid stereotype to save another stereotype, now have a team bike for all of us to ride, and now I have an open relationship with Megan. All I can think of now is if Meg wants to get it on with Jillian?! If she is, that might be entertaining to watch. If she isn't, I will live with being cuckolded. But now that I think of it, either way, I still win in the end._

* * *

 **(A/N: And here's the end of it all, and I will admit that Jillian was hard to handle in writing. But I needed that foil. There will be an epilogue setting up the awaited sequel starring a certain OC from everyone's favorite master of humiliation, Monkeycheese!)**


	5. Epilogue - Delve into the Darkest Corner

**(The author is in his office with a shy and nervous Molly.)**

 **Yoshi3000: Welcome to the 'verse of mine, Molly.**

 **Molly: Thanks. (Molly is nervous)**

 **Yoshi3000: Well young lady, I have your script for you. You'll also gain a new friend who actually gives a sh-da-rat's French fry about you.**

 **Molly: Really?**

 **Yoshi3000: Well you can't suffer in every timeline.**

 **(Molly beams in the implications of that statement and the author ask her to do the disclaimer.)**

 **Molly: Isn't it a little late to the disclaimer?**

 **Yoshi3000: Doesn't matter. So go on.**

 **(Molly clears her throat.)**

 **Molly: The following is fan made. Family Guy and it's characters belong to Seth MacFarlane. Kenji belongs to the author. And me and the gang at Famer's Fields belongs to Monkeycheese. Please review, favorite, and continue to give your support to the author and Monkeycheese.**

 **(Charlotte waltzed in and exposed Molly's underwear only for the author to sic a pack of wild Mightyena on her. The wolves drag her away to do…something to her.)**

 **Molly: What's going to happen to her?**

 **Yoshi3000: That's up to Monkeycheese to decide. On with the epilogue.**

* * *

 **Looking Through Glasses of Gray**

* * *

 **Epilogue – Delve into the Darkest Corner**

* * *

 **(A/N: A bit of a warning to all of Monkeycheese's fans. Now Molly's suffering can be played for laughs in the main universe of Farmer Field's. My take…not so much. I'm playing it all straight and dramatic. So please do take this with a pinch of salt.)**

* * *

Jerome Shinji Jase was an enigma of a person. Like the Blackthorn kids, he too was the son of a reality warpers. His father, Rémy Adrian Jase was of African and French descent, a human that worked for the Reality Warper Council under Jeremy's tutelage. He was a former Time Patroller like Elite Kris who care little for heroics just wanting to live the high life. His mother, Kitami Akashiya, was one of many alternate versions of the Kyuubi no Kitsune from the Naruto multiverse. The two had met when Rémy saved her from her world being blown up despite it being the council's idea. The two married and soon enough settled in one of the Family Guy universes (the same one that Kenji was rooting around in now). Why? The couple could take advantage of the stupid people to profit themselves! However, in one night of heated sex, Rémy got her pregnant. Now they didn't want a child, but they couldn't give the kid away. So they got maids and servants to raise him a year after he was born. The head maid Rosa was the one to give him his middle name. Now being raised by maids made Jerome a kind-hearted child despite him being a half-human/half-fox hanyou hybrid. His mother placed a heavy seal on his power to ensure he wouldn't be an issue. He grew up with an immense disdain for his parents, mostly due that they didn't ever make time for him. Yes, they had jobs, but they spent their off days elsewhere or blowing money on hookers for more fun. All they sent was meaningless fun to fund Jerome's lavish lifestyle much to his content. Despite the child graduating at thirteen, they did not even come to his graduation. The maid did. Right now at eighteen, he accomplished several things. Learn five forms of fighting styles, traveled the world, stopped a war, and even got into tapping into the fox energy he had. Nothing from his parents. At this point, he stopped caring. The maids and servants were a better family to him. The only response was to drop him, the maids, and the servant into a little town in Pennsylvania. Farmer's Fields, or at Jerome called it, Hell.

The town was unpleasant despite its innocent look. After a few months living inside however he believes these were worst people on the planet. Greed, wrath, lust, and hate ran through the town's blood. He was basically given shit by these people. His parents are one of two reasons he doesn't burn down this town. The other reason was a girl who Jerome felt fondness for, Molly Micher.

Meeting the seventeen-year-old caused Jerome to completely stop caring about his parents, and care about her. Now Molly was born to somewhat low circumstances. Being born was essentially the only happy moment with her parents. The rest of it not so much. She made Meg Griffin's life tolerable by comparison. She was the butt of the school's jokes namely by a Charlotte Cross who found it fun to strip her and humiliate her all her school life. She couldn't count the jeering, laughter, and the naked pictures of her spreading. She was a butt monkey to the town constantly getting crapped on. Her parents weren't helping. Grace **_detested_** her daughter for she was the anchor leaving her drowning in this town. She wanted to be a model posing for the continuous fashion trend, but got pregnant after a fling. She was now a wife and mother which she hated. She was a mean drunk and rarely showed kindness to Molly. Namely for her husband lusting after her more than her. Her father, David, wanted nothing more than to get her pants, and he was waiting for her to be legal to pop the cherry. Her friends weren't even a help for own best friend lusting for her behind her back. Despite the town making her life hell, she was still believing in God and being a good person. Jerome could not help but admire her. He had ignored the people of this town, but Molly made him see there were good people. When Charlotte stripped Molly to tie up to a pole, he sprang into action saving her by fighting off people to get Molly to safety. Jerome tried not to stare at her naked body as he gave her his jacket to cover up. With that, Molly and Jerome became friends. This would spell doom for the people of Farmer's Fields…for karma was coming…in the form of a boiling point.

* * *

 _To Be Continued….in Kenji Arc 3._

* * *

(A/N: So the set up for the sequel is done! I had to admit, taking Farmer Field's to make it this was actually pretty easy. It was like writing Love Hina…. basically expanding on how terrible these people are. If you're wondering on why the OC is a warper of mixed breed, it's to expand on a point that reality warpers are everywhere and can be almost anyone. On a second note, it's too even Kenji and Jōshō's teams out. Looking back, Kenji might have more teammates, but Jōshō has more combat ready ones. Don't worry, Kenji will train his team soon enough.)


End file.
